The discussion throughout this specification comes about due to a realisation of the inventors and/or the identification of certain prior art problems by the inventors.
A nephelometer is an instrument sometimes used for measuring characteristics of particles suspended in a fluid. In operation a nephelometer uses a light source to emit light into a region occupied by a fluid. Following this, light scatters off particles suspended in the fluid and is subsequently received by a detector. The detector converts the received light into one or more electrical signals allowing for characteristics such as the density of the particles suspended in the fluid to be determined. This is preferred using a predetermined algorithm.
In situations involving atmospheric air quality, nephelometers are sometimes used to provide measures relating to visibility. With water quality testing, nephelometers are sometimes can be to measure characteristics such as turbidity. Other types of nephelometers are used in the detection of particles produced by combustion. The present invention is not to be taken as being limited to nephelometers.
The inventors have realised that nephelometers suffer from several problems, and have sought to provide an improvement, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in the relevant jurisdiction on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein.